


Of Clones and Dragons

by Copperfur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Rejected by her father and step-sister and abandoned by her mother, Yang makes the journey to the Pokémon world and finds solace in Arceus' Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. He helps her heal the deep emotional wounds her heart has and she finds herself falling for him. Firebird shipping.





	1. Leaving an Old World for a New One

**Author's Note:**

> Just for this story, the Mewtwo Strikes Back movie occurred prior to this with different characters.

Deep within the Emerald Forest just outside of Vale, a strange creature was cloaked in a form of invisibility or active camouflage as it seemed to float through the trees with three other creatures close behind it. Its piercing pinkish-purple eyes were the only things visible at the moment, but they held great wisdom and power behind them as well as great pain.

As the invisible creature floated into a clearing where there were no Grimm, it nodded to itself and called for its companions. " _Alright, everyone, it's safe here. We can rest in this clearing before we continue on our way tomorrow_." It said in a distinctive and regal sounding male voice that echoed with telepathy.

The creature became visible to reveal a strange animal that I don't even know what family it belonged to. And stepping into the clearing were three more.

It was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features, even though it also looked more like a kangaroo in terms of physical stature. It is primarily grey with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb.

The next creature was a draconic, bipedal animal. It was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burned with a sizable flame. The creature had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. The creature's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. It had stocky legs and cream-coloured soles under its feet. Its body was also covered in these red markings that resembled messy stripes.

The third member of this group was a large, bipedal tortoise-like creature. Its body was light blue and was mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell had a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons looked like they can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. The turtle creature's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-coloured lower jaw. Its arms were thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. There were fewer markings on this particular creature, having two dark green stripe markings on top of its head, and one going back from each eye, and there are seven darker brown markings on the back of its shell. These markings were six hollow rectangles/trapezoids surrounding the centre part of the shell which bore a hollow hexagon marking.

The final member of this group of creatures was a squat, quadruped animal with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. On its back was a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower was supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. There was also a seed in the centre of its flower. Like the two creatures before, this one also has very strange markings on its skin. These markings were an extremely light blue, which was quite the contrast against the creature's natural skin colour.

The three creatures all slumped to the ground and sighed in relief. They'd been on the move for longer than usual and were very tired. The green creature slowly walked over to a nearby lake and took a drink. At least the water here was cold and fresh.

" **Charizard, do you think any of us will ever find the home and family we all desire?** " The giant turtle asked the dragon in a deep, masculine voice.

The creature, now known as Charizard, merely looked up at the starry night sky. It responded to the turtle in a voice that was also masculine, but was also more gentle in nature.

" **This I do not know, my friend. Blastoise… you and I, along with Venusaur and Mewtwo, are all clones of Pokémon who already exist. Most trainers would capture any of us for our rarities alone and merely use us as pawns in their never ending battle competitions that make up their lives. This is one of life's greatest truths that overlooks the silly dreams of humanity ever truly seeing Pokémon as equals**."

The turtle creature, who we now know was called Blastoise, frowned at his friend's words. True, he understood that the majority of humans see Pokémon as nothing more than weapons or tools to be used and then thrown away like they were nothing. But on their travels, he's also seen many a human who had treated their Pokémon with love and respect.

He just wanted the same thing that those other Pokémon have. A trainer who would treat him with the same love and respect as they would any other human.

But he was surprised to see Charizard look up at him with a closed eyed smile that radiated warmth and a feeling of wisdom beyond his years. Especially in the way he spoke.

" **But, sometimes I choose to believe in the silly dreams, I truly do. If this one had a wish, it would be that our silly dreams of Pokémon equality with humans would come true**."

Unknown to Charizard and Blastoise, the other two creatures - Pokémon, I think they're called - were listening in on the talk. They'd be lying if they said that they didn't want to find a human like that to take them in. Maybe they'd enjoy battling alongside that trainer if they felt they were the right one.

" **Do you believe that such a human could exist, Mewtwo?** " The plant creature asked the kangaroo cat in a husky, feminine voice.

The humanoid cat/kangaroo, Mewtwo, scratched his chin with one of his bulbous fingertips as he thought about this. Due to his experiences with humans in Team Rocket, he was furious with the human race in general. But he does understand that not all human beings are affiliated with the likes of those bozos, so he believes that such a human might be possible to find.

But he won't allow just _any_ human to become a trainer for him or his friends. No, if any human was to become their trainer, they must know their pain on a far more personal level. Only then could that human possibly have any chance at becoming their trainer at all.

Suddenly, Mewtwo heard something coming from the nearby bushes. Something that sounded like crying. And from the sound of the voice, it was coming from a girl.

Mewtwo motioned to the other three Pokémon to stay where they were and to only come out if deemed necessary. He slowly made his way to the bushes and peered through them to see a young woman sitting under a tree, silently crying with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Now, Mewtwo could actually understand that the situation for this human girl must be quite dire due to her silent crying. In his travels, he's learned that when any life form cries silently, it means that they are hurting so much that they can't stop crying even if they want to. That they're so emotionally scarred that they are almost beyond the point of healing.

Taking a bit of time to get a better look at this human, Mewtwo could see that she looks to be around seventeen years old, maybe a few months older, with a figure that is both feminine and strong. He guessed that the reason for this is because she practices hand to hand combat to a degree where she's practically a master at the art. Although, he can easily see that she's also suffering from malnourishment. Her long blonde hair is currently matted and dirty from lack of care, her skin is paler than what one would consider to be normal, and her lilac eyes are all bloodshot and swollen from crying so much. The only form of clothing she has on her are a torn pair of jeans and an old T-shirt that's hanging off of her malnourished frame.

Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo began to scan the mind of this young woman to find out more about her. What he found made his normally sharp and battle hardened eyes soften as he continued to look at the sobbing young woman.

Her own mother abandoned her when she was but a baby, her father neglects her for her younger step sister who reminds her father of his deceased wife and the girl's step mother. Not to mention that she has had to fend for herself for almost fourteen years now. Her emotional scars run very deep. Just as deep as the emotional scars that run through Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur… and even himself.

With his mind made up, Mewtwo signaled for the others to follow him and levitated until he was in front of the young girl. " _Pardon me, miss, but we need to talk_."


	2. Intentions Declared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit is given to SaurusRock625 for allowing me to use and edit his scene where Arceus talked to Yang. As a rule, most of the chapters will be around 1660 words. They may be more or less, depending on what ideas fit the chapter at the time.

" _Hello,_ _miss_." A deep, baritone voice spoke, making her look up to see Mewtwo standing in front of her.

 

Yang was absolutely astounded by this creature and the sheer power its presence seemed to radiate. She had studied lots of different animals and Grimm, but she had never before seen such a creature like this.

 

"W-who are you? What are you?" The blonde asked.

 

The creature seemed to smile in its own way. Which, technically, shouldn't be physically possible, since this creature didn’t have a mouth to open. Using one of its fingers, the creature gently wiped away Yang's tears as it gave off a feeling of warmth and respect.

 

" _I'm_ _Mewtwo, a_ _Pokémon_ _cloned from Mew_." He answered as Yang was amazed and confused.

 

"What's a Pokémon?" She asked curiously.

 

Mewtwo chuckled at the question, realizing she was just like he had been when he was young. " _Pokémon_ _are strange and unique creatures with mystical power_ _s_ _. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other_ _s_ _use them for fights to create stronger bonds. I am_ _merely a copy of a creature that already exists; this was a sore point for me and still is. But I am learning to move past what my creators did_."

 

A flash of light overwhelmed all of them and they soon found themselves in a ruin-like hall. Screens were on the walls, depicting humans playing with different Pokémon.

 

Yang sat there, watching in awe. There were so many different Pokémon in varying shapes and sizes! Some looked like animals, others seemed to have the form of inanimate objects. Some were made of stone, some made of toxic sludge and others were made of metal.

 

Some lived on land, some in the sea, some swam in lava, some would seek shelter in caves and others soared through the sky!

 

"The world you come from... you're from another world? Oh my gosh, this is so amazing…. Wait, you're a clone?" Yang asked, before bowing as a separate voice entered the conversation.

 

" **Rise, Yang Xiao Long.** **I am Arceus, the god of this world** **. You need not bow to me. I'm guessing you are wondering why** **I brought you all** **here**."

 

It wasn't a statement. Arceus could literally feel the confusion rolling off of Yang in waves as she looked up to him and nodded. He could even detect the confusion coming from Mewtwo and his superclones.

 

" **I was once** **in a similar situation to what you are going through right now, Mewtwo. Long ago, I believed humans could be trusted, but then one betrayed me. Furious, I left the human realm, weakened without my Plates. Recently, however, one young human managed to change my outlook on his kind. Since then, I have been monitoring all universes in order to protect those who have been left without faith**." Arceus explained.

 

If Yang wasn't surprised before, she was just about ready to jump out of her skin from sheer shock now. She had no idea that someone like her had managed to regain Arceus’ trust!

 

Arceus nodded at Mewtwo, not wanting to steal the clone’s spotlight. Mewtwo understood the gesture and continued with his tale. " _Humans mistreated and used me. I vowed vengeance, but the same human turned my beliefs inside out. Not all humans were bad_." Mewtwo clarified, his tone bittersweet.

 

The hint of bitterness was something Yang noticed clear as day. "What happened?" She asked.

 

" _During the fight to the death I orchestrated with Mew, the Pokémon I was cloned from, the human sacrificed himself to stop our battle. The tears of the gathered Pokémon brought him back to life and taught me a valuable lesson in the process_." Mewtwo explained, his eyes dulling from the memory.

 

Yang's face darkened as a tear fell from her now bloodshot eyes. She quickly wiped it away so the Pokémon wouldn't notice it.

 

“ _We’ve been looking for a person who had experienced as much pain as we had. I read your mind and I decided_ you _would be our trainer_.” Mewtwo added, looking at her as the superclones followed suit.

 

“ **T** **hat is why I** **brought you here, to** **giv** **e** **you a choice**." Arceus explained as he turned to look at Yang as well.

 

Yang looked at the Pokémon with a mixture of curiosity and slight apprehension. Not that Arceus could blame her for something like that after what she's been through. "What kind of choice?" Yang asked suspiciously.

 

" **I offer you a chance to venture into the world of Pokemon, become the best, make new friends both human and Pokemon and become my student!** " Arceus declared proudly. " **For you see, I have been watching a boy who happens to be my chosen one and he just turned** **seventeen-years-** **old. He will help mend your heart and show you** **truly** **what true friends are like. And maybe, further down the line, your relationship may become something just a little bit more**."

 

Yang thought about Arceus' offer. Wouldn't her family worry about her? "All they care about is themselves," growled Yang, angry at what happened.

 

No longer needing to think about what to do, Yang decided to take up Arceus' offer and removed Ember Celica. Besides, she probably wouldn’t need them where she was going. But, as she was about to throw Ember Celica into a nearby lake, Arceus stopped her.

 

" **You'd best keep your weapons with you, just in case you are in danger and without your** **Pokémon** **. Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it**." Arceus explained upon seeing her questioning gaze.

 

Yang just nodded and shifted Ember Celica into their bracelet form before stashing them in her jacket pockets. It'd be an easy place to find them should the need arise. She looked back up to Arceus and began to speak in a firm voice.

 

"I accept your offer to venture into the world of Pokémon and would also like to say that it would be my honour to become your student." Yang declared, bowing to the Alpha Pokémon and Mewtwo.

 

Arceus smiled and nodded, as he began to glow once again. Just then, a golden portal opened behind Yang and the clones. " **Just step through the portal,** **all of you** **, and your journey will begin**." He responded.

 

Yang looked to the portal and smiled before looking back on her home dimension. She scowled as memories of recent events played in her head. Really, the only one that Yang thought would even remotely miss her would be her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. After all, he had a long history of being an overprotective father towards both her and Ruby. With good reason… most of the time.

 

A small tear fell down Yang's face once again. "Goodbye, Remnant. And good riddance!" But as she was about to step through the portal, she got worried and panicked about one last thing. "Wait, what is the boy's name?"

 

Arceus smiled sweetly, though you couldn’t really tell. " **His name is Ash Ketchum**." was all that Yang heard before Arceus vanished.

 

Yang just stood there for a few minutes as she processed the name as she and the clones passed through the portal. __Ash Ketchum, huh?__ _S_ he thought as the light enveloped her body and they vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RWBY/Pokémon crossover that is primarily Yang-centric. It is a challenge idea I adopted from SaurusRock625 on ffn. The rules are below, as follows:  
> #1. Yang must leave the world of Remnant behind. It doesn't matter how you do it, whether it be Arceus' doing or a complete accident, she just has to leave Remnant behind.  
> #2. Yang starts out with the three cloned Pokémon that Mewtwo created to fight on New Island: Charizardtwo, Blastoisetwo and Venusaurtwo.  
> #3. The pairing is meant to be Yang x Ash. There will be no standard RWBY shipping in this story, unless you want to do something to add either WhiteKnight or KnightShade. (Aside from DragonSlayer/YellowKnight, I'm a sucker for those ships).  
> #4. Yang must catch Pokémon from each region that have been introduced up until this point. This will include some of the starters from the other regions: Chikorita, Torchic, Turtwig, Froakie, Oshawott, Litten, etcetera.


End file.
